


What Sheep?

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, SPN, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural, jack kline - Fandom
Genre: 13.02, Spoilers, episode 13.02, season 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: This is a little headcanon I had after something Sam said in 13.02. I needed something light hearted.





	What Sheep?

It’d been a horrible three days- really some of the Winchester’s worst ever. And all Dean wanted was to go home. Jack was slumped in the backseat, his lashes fluttering randomly while he dreamt of who knows what. Sam shook his head at his brother as he gave up arguing about Jack and Mom and everything. He looked down at his tablet as the Impala returned to silence and Dean looked ahead to the road.

Almost two hours later Sam was jarred from his podcast by Dean’s bewildered question. “Where the hell are all these sheep coming from?”

Sam looked ahead to the empty highway. “Uhhh what sheep?”

Dean looked over at Sam with a glance of annoyance. “There were like three sheep walking on the side of the road.”

Sam squinted through the window. “No sheep, dude.”

“Fucking wandering around in the middle of the night. Assholes.” Dean grumbled as he fiddled with the radio.

The car returned to near silence again, this time punctuated by the quiet beats of one of John’s old cassettes. 

“God damnit!” Dean roared, startling both Sam and Jack.

Jack stirred in the backseat. “What’s happening?” he asked sleepily.

“What the hell Dean?” Sam looked around the car in an unconscious double check of their safety.

“I saw another sheep.” Dean pointed out of his passenger window. “Was gonna jump out from the side of the road. Horns were gonna scratch my Baby.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Dean, there’s no sheep. Pull over at the next town, you need to take a break.”

“I’m fine.” Dean grumbled.

Sam shook his head, pointing at the approaching exit sign. “Break time, Dean. Just a few hours and then we’ll go home.”

“Whatever.” Dean knew he couldn’t avoid Sam’s adamant tone. He rolled his eyes as the Impala cruised off the freeway, slowing to the driveway of the first hotel they saw as all three hoped for a peaceful night.

Dean pouted as he turned off the ignition and climbed out of Baby. “Damn sheep better be off the road by morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Copying and reposting someone else’s content is plagiarism and illegal. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
